IN THE BASEMENTO
by GaryChan
Summary: Another Bollywood romance. But this time, it's in a basement.


**IN THE BASEMENTO**

**BY MGA**

_Deep within the crevasses of Juhi's basement, an unknown force was at stir._

Twas just another typical day for young Juhi…or so she thought. MUAHAHA. What I mean is that Juhi was going to have a day full of surprises, actually more like a life full of surprises. MUAHAHA. One summery afternoon, the lecherous Juhi was lost in erotic fantasies featuring Nichael Kackson and Buaji. All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, the phone began to go bring bring bring.

*BRING BRING BRING*

"UGH DAMMIT WHO IS NOW?!" Juhi yelled in agony.

She rolled out of bed onto the floor, and then slowly stood up moaning as she reached to see who was calling.

"BREEZE'S DAD" was what appeared on the caller ID.

"OH. MA. G." Juhi said.

You see readers; Juhi has been having some incestuous type feelings toward her cousin Breeze. Totally acceptable in today's society, yes, however it's still a little weird but no one says anything because we just don't care anymore. Anyhow, Breeze was quite the bloke, and Juhi was getting super duper nerve-nerve before answering the phone. She pulled herself together.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello?" Juhi stuttered with her nerve-nerve.

"Ah, yes, Juhi. Rumba rumba. How are you child?" said Breeze's dad.

"Fine…."

"Ah I see. Anyhow we gon' be coming in like an hour to ur house so be rumba rumba ready! BYE!"

He hung up.

Juhi on the other hand, was completely flustered by the PREceding event and was about to have a mental break down. She pulled herself together and then PROceeded to call her parents to tell them what had occurred. They, too, were about to have a mental breakdown.

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

When the rest of the fam jam arrived home, they scurried to get ready. Dusting, cleaning, yelling OH MY. It was macabre I tell you. In fact, Juhi was sweating like loco. She already used like five towels to dry herself but then suddenly, all of a sudden, oh so suddenly, Breeze and company materialized and Juhi was like WTH and she couldn't go get another towel to wipe her dripping sweat so too bad for her. She vamoosed from the basement and went to open the door. There, she saw him. Him, I say, him. As he walked into the house, a light shone from above in the heavens, opera music began to play, and violins in the hundreds began to surround Juhi.

"Hey" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h" the dazzled Juhi replied. She couldn't even speak properly.

After the two families greeted each other, they PROceeded to the living room. Juhi, Breeze, Rombola and Deborah Mathers Briggs grade 3 girl later went downstairs into the basement for some fun kiddy time.

And boy, was Juhi nervous alright.

It troubled this young teenage woman very much that she was longing for an incest relationship with Breeze. One could refer to this can of worms as "troubles of a teenage woman". Sometimes it would occur to her that she and Breeze may never be so, and that she should just leave it up to fate to settle her destiny. On the other hand it was extremely arduous for her to do so because Breeze was just. so. BEAUTIFUL! Anyhow, back in the basement, a silent wind had blown in. What I mean to say is that it was really awkward and no one knew what to say. Juhi finally spoke out.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh." she began.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh." replied Rombola

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh." said Deborah Mathers Briggs grade 3 girl.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh?!" Breeze yelled.

And no readers, they were not having a foursome, you sickos. The kids then all laughed at themselves. How cute, I know.

_A FEW MORE MOMENTS LATER_

After a little while, Rombola and Deborah Mathers Briggs grade 3 girl decided to play a Star Wars game. This left an opportune moment for Juhi to initiate a lil' convo action with Breeze.

"So…..school's almost starting, huh?" she said.

"Yep…" replied Breeze.

"Well what can you do….."

"Yep…"

"So….."

"Uhm, Juhi – "

"YES?!" Juhi screamed.

"I was wondering….." Breeze said as he twirled his hair.

"UHUH?! UHUH?!"

"…..if I could get something to drink…."

Juhi went blank.

"Oh…yeah sure one sec," she replied.

She rushed out of the basement and grumbled up the steps.

"What were you thinking Juhi?!" she thought.

She started to smack her head. Juhi was beginning to have second thoughts about this guy. Like what a jerk! How could he have asked Juhi, A LADY, to get him a drink? Totally rude!

She came back down and tossed the drink into his face.

"Here" she said.

Breeze chicly caught the glass without spilling a single drop. He turned around…

"Thanks." And he flashed his signature and Juhi.

She swooned.

The silence began to start again. But then all of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Breeze spoke up this time.

"Uhm…Juhi…" he said

Juhi was still totally P-Oed by the PREceding event, and assumed that he wanted a refill..

"Yeah?..." she said

"Well…," Breeze said with a pause. "I was wondering…"

"SPIT IT OUT MAN."

"…I was wondering…if you would…"

"A REFILL?! YOU WANT A REFILL RIGHT?! OK I CAN GO GET IT OK." Juhi said as she aggressively snatched his glass and headed for the steps.

All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Breeze grabbed Juhi's wrist. Juhi at that moment could feel her heart pounding. What was this feeling? She slowly turned to face Breeze.

"Yes…?" Juhi said with a lil bit of nerve-nerve.

"No ice this time please."

Juhi could not believe it. She aggressively shook off Breeze's hand and trudged up the stairs again. Juhi really needs to see someone about her antisocial aggressions, but that's another story, for another time. MUAHAHA. Anyhow, as Juhi refilled the glass upstairs, an unknown force was at stir.

Super P-Oed Juhi walked back down the stairs into the basement, glass in hand. As she slowly opened the door she saw something that she could see. There was Breeze, on his knees kneeling in front of Puhi. On the sofa was Deborah Mathers Briggs grade 3 girl and the grumbling Rombola. (Note: Rombola also has a lil sum sum for Breeze which is why she was grumbling but WHATEVAH.) As Juhi saw this sight, the glass from her hand fell and breaking into thousands and thousands of pieces, but that, readers, is another story for another time. Anyhow, Breeze began to speak…

"Juhi…"

"OH MA G" she said.

"Will you…marry me?"

"Oh shit." Juhi fell onto her knees.

"WHAT?!" Breeze said in agony.

"Oh…no…I mean YES YES YES YES."

"Oh, okay good."

All of a suddenly, suddenly, oh so suddenly Juhi and Breeze's parents tumbled down the stairs.

"Not if we can help it!" they said in perfect unison with pointed fingers.

Breeze's parents grabbed Breeze's hair and dragged him out of the basement. He just comes and goes like the wind, wouldn't you agree? Juhi's parents PROceeded to smack Juhi relentlessly.

"We are going to separate you two FOREEEEEVVVVVVAAAAHHHHHHH!" Juhi's father howled.

"FOREEEEEVVVVVVAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Juhi moaned in question.

"FOREEEEEVVVVVVAAAAHHHHHHH!" Juhi's father replied.

And just like that, the two lovers were separated from each other, never to see one another again…or will they? MUAHAHAHA.

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

"Day 4" Juhi said as she scratched another line into wall.

It has been 4 days since Juhi and Breeze were separated by the evil parents of separation. They trapped poor Juhi in the basement, with nothing but a comfy sofa, a TV, video games and some car magazines. It was macabre I tell you. Whenever she was thirsty she would go drink from the tap in the laundry room. Her parents pitied her enough to send her 3 meals each day, and even a chamber pot that she could use. However, Juhi was at her breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided that she was going to run away from this place in search for Breeze so they can live a beautiful life together.

"I'm going to run away from this place in search for Breeze so they can live a beautiful life together." Juhi said to herself.

Cleverly using the back door to the backyard as her escape route, Juhi gathered some supplies for her excursion. She filled up her chamber pot with a few water bottles, yesterday's ravioli and a super sleek laser pen. She then put on a disguise with an assortment of different things which I am not going to tell you right now. After that, she wrote a letter to her family.

Dear Family,

It seems that you have been unable to understand my love. I shall never forgive you. I am running away in search for my dear Breeze. Don't come and find me or I will kill myself.

Much love,

Juhi

And my dear readers, do not fret, for Juhi is not a fool who would kill herself for love. Juhi then stealthily but powerfully kung fu-ed her way out of the door into her backyard.

"Success." Juhi said to herself as landed on her knees in a cool pose and wiped off her sweat.

Unfortunately, genius Juhi forgot to bring money for the bus to get to Breeze's house. Quite a folly, indeed. Nevertheless, Juhi had to get there. So, when the bus arrived, she stealthily but powerfully kung fu-ed her way inside, beating up the driver and hijacking the bus. Yes, one could say that love turns you into a criminal. But what can you do?

Anyhow, using her cool new bus, Juhi travelled across the lands all the way to Breeze's house. She told everyone on the bus to shut up and they did because no one should anger an already mad woman. But Juhi wasn't mad my dear readers, Juhi was simply lost in the craze of love. And *spoiler alert* she doesn't go to jail so everything is aye okay.

When she finally reached Breeze's home, she kicked everyone out of the bus and told them not to tell anyone what had occurred. They all nodded. After they all left, Juhi composed herself. She tidied her clothes and smoothed out her hair with a big wallop of spitting action. She walked up to the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

A man opened the door. It was Breeze's father.

"Salutations father in law"

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JUHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Ah, I was just wondering if I could see Breeze." Juhi said.

"But…..But…..But….." Breeze's dad stuttered.

"Butt? Oh…Butt! He must be in the washroom then. That's okay. I can wait."

"No Juhi. That's not what I mean. Breeze actually ran away from home today and –"

"WAAAAAAATTTTTT? WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY." Juhi screamed.

"Let me finish Juhi. What I mean to say is – "

"OH MY GOSH. THAT JERK. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"

"Juhi, just listen to me – "

"QUIET!" Juhi yelled as she walked back into her cool new bus.

Breeze's dad just shook his head and went back inside. Juhi on the other hand was pacing up and down her cool new bus and began to talk to herself.

"HMPH! THAT BREEZE WAS JUST A NO GOOD PLAYBOY. WELL. I DON'T NEED HIM. I CAN FIND A GUY JUST AS COOL AND AMAZING AND AWESOME AND HIM. YEAH. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"

So, just like that, Juhi threw away everything she had and started afresh. She was no longer going to be known as Juhi, no no. She would be known and Puhi! Yeah, yeah that's good. Puhi Rai. The cool new bus driver.

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

"And it seems to me, you lived your life, like a candle in the wind. Never fading with the suuuuuuuuuunset, when the rain set in…"

There was the unfortunate Juhi, singing solemnly as she drove on her not so cool new bus. Or should I say Puhi. She was having quite a life now, but one could say, in a way, Puhi found peace within her. She didn't have as many worries, her life was simpler, lonely, yes, but simpler.

It was just another typical day for Puhi. She got up bright and early at six ante meridian and got going with her bus route. She saw many faces, many places, but none of them familiar like that hit song says. Nevertheless, she kept pushing. For she knew she would find her Mr. Destiny. This morning seemed just as a usual one, the people came on, the people went off. To and fro. Do si do. Tango and cash. All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, an unknown force was at stir. A mystery man boarded the bus. He wore many ominous things which I am not going to tell you right now. Puhi didn't think too much of it though. She just continued her route like always while humming some songs.

_AT THE END OF THE DAY_

"Ah, 7 o'clock," Puhi said to herself, "What a busy day it has been indeed."

Puhi had finally reached her final stop for the day. As the people got off the bus, Puhi noticed something of the unusual. There was the mystery man in the back of the bus, just sitting there mysteriously. Like a mallard.

"Excuse me, but you need to leave. This is the last stop." Puhi said.

No answer.

Puhi was beginning to get lil bit P-Oed if you know what I'm sayin, brodda?

"PARDON ME!" Puhi said as nicely as she could.

Still no answer.

Now Puhi was supah P-Oed. She unbuckled her seat belt, stood up and stomped her way over to the back of the bus to the mystery man. He was fast asleep sucking his thumb like a lil baby.

"Breeze always used to do that." Puhi thought to herself. But she didn't think much of it. She then started to shake the man vigorously.

"HEY MISTER GET UP. TIME TO GO HOME"

The man started to moan a little.

"Uh…uh…what's happening…?" he said quietly.

"YOU NEED TO GET OFF MY BUS YOU NINCOMPOOP."

"Uh…uh…where are we…?" he said quietly again.

"AT THE END OF TOWN, CHUCKY. SO TIME TO GO."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The mystery man jumped up and started to look around in flabbergast. "I MISSED MY STOP DAMMIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET OFF AT TASTY TOWN, SHIT."

"T-T-T-T-Tasty town…?" Puhi said. She recalled that Breeze loved going to tasty town, but she didn't think much of it.

"OH GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE, CAN YOU DRIVE ME THERE?"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! GET OFF MY BUS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Puhi screamed at the top of her lungs.

The mystery man shrieked in fear, but then he got a hold of himself.

"Listen lady, I really really really really really really really really need to get there. Can you please please please please please please please please take me."

There was a pause.

"No."

There was another moment of silence due to the abrupt rejection. Puhi then walked back to the front of the bus and began to pack up her stuff.

"Hey hey hey what are you doing?" the mystery man asked.

"Well it's clear that you don't want to leave, so I'm just gonna lock up and go home."

"L-l-l-l-l-lock up?! You mean like the bus?!"

"No shit."

Puhi walked out of the bus and pulled out her keys. The mystery man followed her out in fright of being trapped in the not so cool new bus all night.

"You are really an interesting chick, huh?"

"Whatevs…..Well, lates."

Puhi began to walk back home, but she felt as though she was being followed. She slowly turned around. It was the mystery man.

"What do you want now?"

"Uhm…well…you see…I don't really know my way around here so…"

"Oh god," Puhi said as she face palmed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK."

"No, wait!" the man said.

He began to chase her. Puhi was in quite a predicament. To add to this pickle, all of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly Puhi found her foot stuck in a gutter on the road. "Oh how lovely," she thought. She looked behind her and saw the mystery man catching up to her. She struggled to set her foot free but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Gotcha." The man said with a smirk as he grabbed Puhi's shoulders.

All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Puhi could feel it, camera angles changing, lights dimming, loooooooove sequence. Her heart began to pound, koong koong koong koong.

But then, all of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly the gutter gate began to shake due to the extra heavy weight that was so suddenly put on it. (Not saying that they are fat or anything.)

Puhi and the mystery man began to scream as the gutter gate broke and caused the two to go flying down the sewer. BOOM CRASH BOOM. It seemed never ending. However, finally after 7 hours on intense falling, the twosome finally arrived at a familiar place. You'll never guess…

It was ex-Juhi (Puhi)'s basement.

Also, the turbulence from the gutter fall had caused Puhi's disguise of a dupatta, side bangs and scarf braid to fall off. But not the mystery man because of some mysterious reason.

"OH. MA. G" they both said together.

"This…this is my basement." Puhi said.

"Wha…what?" the mystery man asked. "Your basement?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you must be…Juhi!"

Juhi gasped.

"How…how do you know my name?"

"I know who you are very well Juhi."

"Who are you?" she questioned.

The mystery man looked at Juhi with a smirk and said…

"All will soon be revealed."

Then, the mystery man PROceeded to remove his snake skin belt, maxi dress and lacy stockings.

"I know, you." Juhi said.

Yes my dear readers, twas Breeze. He was the mystery man. It just goes to show that true love can be made, even in a basement. The two lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Oh Breeze!"

"Oh Juhi!"

The two pulled one another close to each other's chest.

They hugged.


End file.
